Lost In The Stereo
by AngelOfDeath033
Summary: In a world where secrets are hard to keep, can the secret of love be kept? Bella and her band, The Ivory, are spending the summer on tour and opening for Edwards band, Breaking Dawn. This will be a summer to remember. ALL HUMAN! A little OOC but not much
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have had this idea stuck in my head for over a year and never could figure out a way to start it without sounding stupid lol. :) Well this is my story and I hope you like it. I love you for reading3 **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but the characters that came from my head :)**

Edward Cullen. He has been named hottest man alive by 3 different magazines. Him and his band have sold billions of CDs. He is the man girls think about late at night. But me? I think he's a jerk. All you hear about is how big of a player he is, and I get to spend the next two and a half months with him on tour. An opportunity millions of girls would kill for, this will be the best summer, if I don't have to deal with Edward 'Player' Cullen.

'Chorus of Let Me Fall' smiling I place my light blue guitar pic between my teeth and write the lyrics in my dark leather bound song book I got for Christmas this year. Only 5 months old and the 300 page book is almost full of song.

"Bella. You need to come out we have to do sound check and Carlisle wants us to run through the playlist, then we have to get dressed." my best friend Emmet yells from the front of the bus.

"Kay! Coming!" I yell back before laying my guitar on my bed and slipping the guitar pic into my pocket. Running off the bus I almost run in to Alice Cullen, the lead guitarist of Breaking Dawn. "Oh sorry!"

"It's okay. I'm Alice, I don't think we've met." she smiles putting her hand out for me to shake.

"I'm Bella." I smile back shaking her hand. "You're Edwards sister right?"

"Yes." she answers going monotones. _I guess she doesn't like being known as his sister_.

"Sorry, I just wasn't sure." I smile apologetically.

"Its okay, everyone asks that, it just gets annoying." she shrugs.

"I bet. I have to go through, Carlisle wants us to do a sound check then you guys get to do sound check." I tell her walking off.

"Bella! There you are! We need to get started grab the mic and your guitar. Tune it." Carlisle yells as I enter the arena. Running down the isles to the stage I jump on it careful not to fall off like I normally would. Grabbing my guitar I place the strap around my neck and strum.

"Whoa! Bells your g is waaay off!" Jasper yells taking his base in his hands and tuning it along with me.

"I know Jazz." I laugh fixing it.

"Bella sing the first few lines of Where Does It Hurt into the mic." Louis, the sound guy, yells to me. Doing as he says I start singing which soon being a loud squealing sound through the speakers.

"Louis! Feedback!" I hear a deep musical voice yell. Looking up my eyes connect with the only and only Edward Cullens.

"Sorry Edward!" Louis yells laughing.

"Hi I'm Edward." he smiles jumping on to the stage with grace and balance. _He's really cute... No! Bad Bella. He's a douche bag player and you DON'T need that in your life. Not again... I swear sparks flew when he smiled... Gawwwwwd! No!_ shaking off the thoughts of the god like man in front of me. He's close enough that I can smell the cologne he probably just pit on, I hope he's not close enough to hear my throughs.

"I'm Bella." I smile up at him.

"It's nice to meet you Bella, you have an amazing voice." he says before walking away.

"Well then..." I mumble to myself.

"Okay, you guys go get ready Breaking dawn is gonna do their sound check then you have a 2 hour break as people get inside, then you're on." Carlisle tells us shoeing Jacob, Jasper, Emmet, and me off stage.

"Are you guys ready for this?" I ask excitedly.

"Hell yes! Everything we've worked for has brought us here. We've made it!" Emmet yells picking me up and running down a hall way with me in his arms laughing hysterically.

"Not yet! We still have to see if they like us.." Jasper says trying not to bring us down.

"That's true." I reply as my feet touch the ground, "But they will. I just know it." I smile and hug the guys.

"How could they not? We're awesome!" Jacob yells as we approach our changing room. "So Bella you're 16, you're living the dream, what are you gonna do now?"

"I'm gonna go to Disneyland!" I yell sarcastically.

"Whoa!" he replies running around the room.

Laughing I walk over to the clothing rack marked 'Isabella Swan'. Looking through the sundresses and skinny jeans I pull out pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a grey over sized shirt and a black tank top. Stripping down to my bra and underwear I slowly pull my clothes on even through the guys are still in here.

"Bella you have a killer body." Jacob grins as he pulls a pair of black baggy jeans over his red boxers.

"So do you big guy." I reply punching him in his six pack as I pass him to start putting on make up. Putting on a small bit of foundation, eye shadow, and eye liner I smile.

"How much longer do we have?" Emmet asks shaking with excitement.

"An hour and a half." I laugh and open the door to leave.

"Where you going?" Jasper asks following me.

"My ring, I forgot to put it back on after my shower. So I need to get it off the bus." I answer walk toward one of the doors that leads to the buses. Once the door is open I run out to the bus door and pull it open. Walking back to the small bathroom I look on the sink and see the silver star ring my mom gave me when I was 13. Slipping it onto the middle finger of my right hand I start to leave the bus.

"Bella! Bella tell them to let me in!" turning to the voice yelling my name I see my boyfriend John.

Walking over to the gate blocking a crowd of people from the buses I tap one of the secutiy guards on the shoulder.

"Hi there Bella." he smiles at me.

"Hey Don, do you mind letting him in? He's with me." I smile up at the freakishly tall man.

"Sure thing sweet pea." he answer taking out a key and opening the gate a small bit to let him squeeze by.

"Thanks." I say taking Johns hand and leading him back to the door. John was the guy in high school every girl wanted to date and we've been dating since I was 15 and he was 18. So 1 year and 9 months.

"When do you go on?" he asks as we enter the large building.

"In like an hour." I grin as I lead him through the building back to the room.

"Just enough time." he grins and winks.

"John. No I have to be on the stage in an hour and plus I'm sharing a room with the guys." I tell him turning the knob on the door. "Hey loom who I found."

"Hey." John says in a monotones voice.

"What are you doing here?" Emmet asks glaring at him.

"Boys. Please don't do this." I beg looking between them.

"Sorry Bells." Emmet replies looking down.

***Knock knock***

"Come in." Jacob yells.

"You guys ready to go on? Carlisle want you all out there." Alice tells us popping her head in the door.

"Yeah. Thanks." I smile at her and look at the guys. "Let's go, John if you wanna come I can ask someone to take you out there."

"Fine." he answers following behind me grabbing my hand.

"Hey would you mind showing him where to go?" I ask the first crew member I see.

"Sure. Good luck out there." he smiles and starts walking down a different hall.

"God I hate him." Emmet says when John is no longer in view.

"I know." I say and keep walk.

"He's a douche bag." he says rolling his eyes.

"Come on let's go." I reply ignoring him. Walking past a row instruments grabbing my dark blue electric guitar, behind me Emmet grabs his bass, Jasper grabs his guitar and Jacob grabs a pair of drum sticks with 'The Ivory' printed on them with a white tree painted up the handle part.

Walking on to stage I walk to center stage as the guys get in place. Moving the guitar to it is on my back I rest both my hangs on the mic and look down to the ground. _Breath, just breath Bella._ I chant to myself.

"Now to start the show we have a new band, one many haven't heard of, but we know you'll love them. To open the show I would like to introduce to you, The Ivory!" a voice says making the stage lights come on.

"Hey. Its great to be here! We would like to start off the show with 'The Breakdown.' I hope you like it." I smile and turn to the guys and nod my head telling them to go. Music fills my ears and soon I'm singing the familiar song.

When the song end the crowd erupts with cheers. Smiling we start the next song. Each song ends the same with the crowd roaring. When we get to the last song I raise my hands above my head forming a heart with my hands. "I love you guys!" I yell into the mic, smiling.

Leaving the stage I feel Emmet pick me up and hug me.

"That was the best moment of my life!" he yells putting me down and the other guys hug me.

"That was amazing." I whisper in amazement.

This is it. We've made it.

**A/N: I need to know if you want me to put the lyrics in the story or just the title of the song I had in mind. I will also always put the song name and artist down here so if you wanna listen while reading you can :)**

**Oh and some of the song will be slightly edited to fit the story, those song I will put the lyrics down and bold the part that is changed.**

**Song In Mind(SIM): The breakdown by Alexz Johnson.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Bella, you in here?" I hear Johns voice call through the bus.

"Back here." I reply pulling my shirt over my head and my pants off then go to the dresser to get comfy clothes.

"Whoa! What if I had been one of the other guys? What would you have done then! You're practically naked!" he yells angrily.

"They've seen me change before, it's not a big deal they're like my brothers, nothing more." I tell him pulling a shirt over my head then a pair of sleeping shorts on.

"Not a big deal! I'm the only guy allowed to see you like that! You understand that?" he says changing the rules once again and gripping my arm hard making me wince.

"Yes! I get it!" I answer pulling my arm from him.

"Bella! They said you came out here where are you!" my moms voice interrupting us.

"Mom!" I yell before running through the bus to her. "I can't believe you're here! I thought you couldn't come! Dads here some where." I tell her knowing they don't get along much now.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world!" she smiles.

"I'm gonna go." John says pushing past us and leaving, signaling that I had yet again fallen through the floor.

"Bella your loosing your mind with him." she sighs looking me in the eyes.

"I'm fine mom." I reply faking a smile. His previous girlfriends tried to worn me about this but me with my blind optimism just ignored them and there remarks on him giving love then taking it away.

"Bella you did amazing out there. Seeing you on that stage you looked so natural and confident. I heard people asking who you guys where when you finished and they were getting ready for Breaking Dawn, they loved you guys. All the talk was about you guys. Baby girl, you've made it. You're gonna go far." my mom smiled largely hugging me close to her.

"Thanks mom. It still feels like a dream." I laugh.

"It will for awhile." she grins and kisses my forehead.

"I love you mom." I whisper as I hug her again.

"I love you too sweetie, but I have to go I wanna get home before it's to late, I have work in the morning." she smile and grabs my hand squeezing it a little.

"Bye." and with that she is gone. Sighing I grab my guitar and song book from my room I go back out to the living area and sit on the floor. Stumming The guitar I start singing and trying to come up with the next lyrics for the song.

"Bella it's sounding good." Jasper smiles at me and sit on the couch behind me.

"Thanks I need some help through I'm a little stuck." I say moving to sit next to him.

"Sing from the beginning and I'll see what I can do." he smiles. Doing as he say I start singing when I get to where the lyrics end I look up at him.

"Um how about, can you hear me? Don't come near me..." he goes off

"You'll just get in my way, I'm only human. There's nothing you can say." I smile and write them down. We continue on like that for half an hour when the other guys get on and start helping. When the song is finished we all smile and sigh.

"Oh so in ten minutes Edward, Rosalie, James, and Alice are coming to hang out on our bus while we head over to the hotel." Emmet telling us getting up and grabbing some food.

"Thanks for telling me now." I roll my eyes as the door opens and John walk on and sits next to me.

"What it's not like it matters?" he says with a mouth full of chips.

"Gross Em, and I'm pretty much wearing booty shorts." I laugh pointing at the shorts that go only 3 inches down my leg.

"It's a good thing you have sexy legs then huh?" Jacob winks and grabs a handful of chips from Emmet.

"Shut the fuck up." John growls at Jacob.

"Dude, chill. I was kidding." he replies rolling his eyes.

"So my legs aren't sexy?" I pout playfully.

"Oh they are. Don't worry about that." Jasper grins and pats my bear leg.

"Knock knock!" a musical voice calls as Alice walks through the door.

"Hey." I smile as a beautiful women walks on, I recognize her as Rosalie. "I'm Bella."

"We know." she smiles and sits in one of the chairs. James walks on next, even without having heard an interview with him you can tell he's gay.

Last but not least Edward walks on and sits in the other single chair. Letting myself actually look at him, I see things most don't. He's even more beautiful without the airbrush effect you get in magazines. On his face there are light freckles on his tan skin. The green in his eyes make my knees turn to jelly, it's a good thing I was already sitting. John grabs my hand and holds it roughly waking me from my thoughts.

"Who are you?" Edward asks looking at John.

"I'm her boyfriend, John." he replies glaring at Edward.

"Anyways. Hold old are you guys?" Alice asks us breaking the tension John created.

"I'm 20, Jake is 19, and so is Jasper and Bella she's the baby, she's 16, 17 in 2 weeks." Emmet says grabbing my arm playfully and pulling me off the couch and out of Johns reach into a hug.

"What about you?" she smiles at Emmet then turns to John

"19." he answers glaring at Emmet.

"How about you guys?" I ask pushing Emmet off of me and glancing at Edward to see him checking me out. Blushing I look down and sit before Rosalie answers.

"I'm 19, Alice is 18, James is 21, and Edward is 24." she smiles and glances at Emmet. They would be cute together, I decide.

"Cool." I smile and the door opens.

"We're at the hotel, Alice and Rosalie are gonna share a room, Emmet, Jacob, Jasper, and Bella will share a room, Edward and James get there own rooms." carlisle tells us handing us each a card. "You must be John, if your gonna stay here you get to pay for your own room."

"Why can't Bella and I have our own room?" he sneers.

"It's inappropriate. She is 16." he answers like it's the most obvious thing in the room.

"It's not like we haven't had sex before." he says causing everyone to look between us.

"Thank you John. Come on let me put real pants on and I'll get you a room." I tell him angry that he told everyone we have sex. Going to the room I pull sweats over my shorts and walk back out with my wallet in hand.

"Are you gonna sleep in the room with me?" he asks grinning.

"No, Carlisle said it's inappropriate." I tell him and follow everyone of the bus.

"So?" he answer angrily.

"So I don't want to get kicked off the tour." I tell him and open the door to the hotel.

"Bitch." he says and walks passed me. Closing my eyes and sighing I walk to the counter.

"I need to get a room for one nights." I tell the man at the counter.

"For how many?" he ask look up at me.

"One." I reply and look through my wallet for my id and credit card.

"Okay your totals gonna be $225. Credit or debit?" he asks taking the card from me.

"Credit." Edward says putting down a card.

"Edward, you don't need to do that." I look at him surprised. I don't even know him and he's gonna spend his money on my boyfriend? That doesn't seem right.

"Don't worry about it. He seems like an ass and shouldn't be making you pay for his room, plus I have plenty of money, this is nothing." he smiles handing me my card.

"Thank you." I blush a little and smile.

"No problem." he grins and touches my arm. /I swear sparks just flew again... No Bella stop it! You have a boyfriend and he's a bad idea.../ my mind says trying to convince me.

"Here's your key." the man smiles handing me the key.

"Thanks." I smile back and walk towards John who is close to the elevator.

"Come on." he says and grabs my arm pulling me onto the elevator.

"Let's wait for Edward." I say look at the god walking towards us.

"No." he says and pushes the close bottom before I have time to speak. When the door closes he starts trying to make out.

"John stop." I say pushing him off me.

"Stupid bitch." he says and back hands me.

"What the fuck I wrong with you?" I say grabbing my cheek.

"Oh baby I'm sorry I just got mad." he says getting closer to me causing me to shrink away. "Fine be that way. Fucking whore." he say and pushes me in to the wall. Soon the door opens and I walk out to see the guys standing at a door trying to open it.

"You're two floors up." I tell John and walk to the guys.

"Having issues." I ask faking a smile.

"Bella open it!" Emmet says in a baby like voice. Laughing I grab the key from him and slide it in letting it sit for a second before taking it out then open the door.

"Bella the savior!" Jake yells as we walk inside.

"What happened to you cheek?" Emmet asks dropping the bags and grabbing my face in his hand to examine it.

"John." I say knowing it wasn't the first time I've told them also knowing it probably won't be the last.

"I'm gonna kill him." he says and starts for the door.

"No you won't. Just leave it alone." I tell him as someone knocks on the door. Emmet opens it to reveal Carlisle, Alice, Rosalie, James, and Edward.

"So Bella. Your birthday is in 2 weeks and we want to celebrate it as a birthday/ getting out there party. Where we invite some big people since we'll be in California then and you guys play a few songs then spend the rest of the night partying and meeting people." Carlisle smile in an almost questioning way.

"Sounds good to me." I reply shrugging.

"Great what kind of theme do you want?" he asks grinning largely.

"Um I don't know I want it formal through so like dresses and tuxes." I reply.

"Okay that's about all I need to know." he smiles and walks out.

"Where's John?" Edward asks looking down at me.

"His room." I answer wondering which version of him I'll get on the phone tonight.

"Oh." he answers simply.

"I hope you guys don't mind but I'm gonna take my pants back off." I smile and pull them off.

"You're pretty sexy for a girl Bella." James smiles.

"Thanks." I laugh and climb on to one of the three beds and sit at the head of the bed.

"So there's only three beds but there is four of you..." Rosalie says looking at the beds.

"Emmet and I will probably share, or they will all end up sleeping in my bed." I laugh and watch each of the guys sit on a bed with Emmet siting next to me.

"Isn't that weird?" Alice asks sitting on the bed that Jaspers on.

"No, I've known these guys since birth, they are the brothers I never wanted." I smile and punch Emmets arm.

"Well okay then. We should probably try and get some sleep tomorrow we are gonna be on the rode all day to Las Vegas then we have a day of rest the the next day we play." James tells everyone and heads for the door. Watching them leave the guys wait till they are gone to strip down to their boxer and put on sleeping pants.

"I call sharing with Bella." Emmet calls as I grab my phone and call John.

"Hey baby." John answers. Happy John, good maybe we will have a decent conversation.

"Hey, I was just call to let you know we leave in the morning so we should get to sleep." I tell him turning out the lights and climbing in to bed.

"That why you called? Not even to say you love me? Well fine then, I don't love you either." he says hanging up angrily. I hate when he goes from happy to angry. I'm to young to be messed with like this. Sighing I put my phone on the side table and lay down allowing myself to fall into a deep asleep.


End file.
